The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Aziza`.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program carried out by the inventors, Ann E. Lamb, David R. Lilly and Randy L. Allamand. The new cultivar named `Aziza` is the result of a cross made in Apopka, Fla. in November of 1993. The female or seed parent was the cultivar Spathiphyllum `Lynise` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,145). The male parent was a plant, found among seedling-derived Spathiphyllum `Mauna Loa`, named `Vibrant` (unpatented) which was selected and maintained by the inventors and used only for breeding purposes.
The new cultivar named `Aziza` was discovered and selected by the inventors from a group of seedlings of the stated cross in Homestead, Fla. on May 16, 1996. Propagation by tissue culture in the laboratories of Twyford Plant Laboratories, Inc., in Sebring, Fla., under the supervision of the inventors, was used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated the stability of the combination of characteristics as herein described and are firmly fixed and reproduces true to type from generation to generation.